


Partnership & Missions

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2018 February Flash Fics [13]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brosnan!Bond, Fix-It, M/M, Pre-Quartermaster Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: James and Alec are assigned to find Q, things don't go as planned





	Partnership & Missions

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** They have to find and protect an asset, but they don’t know who it is (maybe Q-before-he’s-Q)

James’ POV

It was purely by luck that he discovered that the Archangelsk mission was a set up for an undercover op. If he hadn’t been loitering near the testing range, he might never have heard the conversation between an agent and analyst that he’d later catch and interrogate before staging accidents for them to die in.

If M had any idea about what he did, it was never revealed.

However, that information sent him back to Russia and on the hunt for his partner. Finding Alec recovering in a hospital, his side and face burned. He probably would have groveled, except that’s not his style.

Instead he updated his partner with the new information he discovered and they discussed their plan of action. At this time, while his friend heals from the burns that he caused — he’d feel guilty about them if he wasn’t currently compartmentalizing what’s going on — Alec will stay undercover. He’ll return to MI6 to discover if there was anyone else besides the two he’s already dealt with. From what he can tell there isn’t, but better safe than sorry. Once he has that question answered his partner can come home.

It takes almost two years to figure everything out. By the time they do so, they have uncovered one other mole and a network of outsiders that are part of the problem. So they do what they do best: gather information, blow things up, and kill their enemies.

M is displeased when they finally finish everything up and confide in him what happened. Despite that, both are welcomed home, new safety measures are put into place, and records are periodically audited to make sure that they are authentic.

Life goes on. They still work together and spend most their time together. After what happened in Arkangelsk, they share details on all missions to guarantee that it never happens again to the best of their ability. So much so, that M tends to assign them joint assignments since they will keep in close contact anyways. Behind closed doors and in private they are more than just the close friends a lot of people think they are.

This remains true even after the old M retires, and the new one, a woman, takes over. She doesn’t ask why and she doesn’t question their relationship. Instead she accepts it and uses it to her advantage.

They’ve just wrapped up a pair of related missions between yesterday and this morning when they are called to M’s office. Generally this would be a debriefing. That ends up not the case this time.

She skips right past any greeting. “The pair of you are the best choice for a situation that’s come up. You will be finding and protecting an asset. If you can recruit him that would be best.”

He glances at Alec and returns his attention to the Queen of Numbers a moment later.

“Do not allow someone else to get to him first,” she orders them, holding out a folder for one of them to take. “Take as long as needed. Try to minimize the amount of explosions.”

His fingers curl around it, taking the file.

“Ma’am,” they state, understanding the dismissal in her tone.

They leave the room without saying anything else. Instead they head to the office where they do paperwork, a quiet room without cameras. A while back they shoved a loveseat in the corner against the wall, so that’s where they settle in order to read the paperwork together.

“These images are shitty,” he mutters as he looks through them a second time.

“That’s an understatement,” Alec grumbles in agreement.

“I don’t think we’ll be getting thing from the Q Branch except maybe extra bullets for our guns.” He remarks as he looks over the paperwork for a third time. “We get to pick which of our IDs to use and how we want to approach him. Actually, nearly this entire mission is up to us as long as we finish it.”

“Shall we?” Alec queries, motioning towards the door.

“Yes,” he hums, setting the file aside, lifting a hand to curl his fingers around the curve of his partner’s jaw. “In a moment.”

Laughing softly, his lover kisses him before he has a chance to shift closer. Since that is what he was after, it works out perfectly.

Much later they leave the office, having straightened their clothing back out and head to the Q Branch on the off chance they’ll be receiving something more.  

They are given ammo for their weapons, a few small items that could be handy including several tiny darts with various knockout drugs on them. Q sends them to the forgers to renew whichever ID they plan on using. Which they haven’t actually decided yet.

“Get our favorites redone or just go with who we are and skip right over the forgeries?” Alec queries as he open the door to the forger’s office.

“Skip right over them, if that paperwork is even half right he’ll be able to get into the records digitally anyways,” he replies with a grin.

Instead they get their documentation up-to-date before leaving for their flat. Of course his partner packs a hell of a lot less than he does. A few hours later they are on the way to Italy where their target is supposed to be currently attending classes related to art history.

It takes them two days to get settled in and find their target.

“Are we sure that’s who we’re after?” he mutters, staring at their suspected target.

“Body shape is right, so’s the height,” Alec replies just as quietly.

It’s hard to picture this young man in tight faded blue-black jeans, a Ride the Lightning t-shirt and fitted leather jacket is a hacker. Or an art student for that matter. He looks more like a drop out instead.

“Follow him or introduce ourselves?” he queries, eyeing the young man with spiked curls tipped with various bright colors.

“Follow for now,” his partner responds, green eyes darkening speculatively.

They spend the day shadowing their target. Getting a feel for him or trying to anyways. Their target seems like a ping-pong ball of contradictions.  
  
“I think we’re going to need to introduce ourselves,” he comments as their target heads into a hostel.

Alec nods in agreement and they head inside, bluffing their way past the lady at the front. However when they get inside they can’t find their target, he seems to have vanished. After spending some time hunting for him, they decide to head to their hotel room to regroup.

Neither one of them is expecting to walk in and find their target perched on the table.

The punk look is gone, replaced by something closer to what they were expecting when they were given this mission. Loose fitting slack, a warm and soft looking jumper, and his curly hair wild and solid black, all the colors apparently washed out.

“I’d ask why a pair of spies and assassins were following me all day, but it was just easier to get into the file instead,” their target comments almost playfully. “Seriously, it’s rude to stalk someone.”

He glances at his partner, making sure he’s not the only one seeing and hearing this.

“And it’s polite to break into someone else’s room?” Alec drawls, almost smirking.

“Well,” their target hops off the table, “it seemed like fair play. I don’t like people following me. Face it, you’re too tall for that suit to work for blending purposes. Then there’s the jeans look, which while it blends better, doesn’t really work when with the too tall suited person all day.”

He bites back a snort.

“Now why are you here? To recruit, kill or otherwise annoy me?” Amber eyes glance between them.

Alec chuckles, closing the door they stepped through and answering, “That’s up to you.”

Grinning, he replies on the heels of his partner’s response, “Recruiting is the best option.”

Their target makes a humming noise, studying them. “You can pay for dinner and we can discuss it. Preferably somewhere public as I don’t trust the pair of you.”

It’s his turn to chuckle.

He’s got a feeling that their conversation is going to be an interesting, as is the rest of this mission. “What’s to stop us from keeping you here?” He queries, stepping partly forward.

Laughing, their target replies, “Well this,” a moment later he turns and is out the window before they’ve crossed the room.

“Where in the fuck did he go?” he grumbles as he stares out the window, mostly because they’re on the fourth floor.

“Probably downstairs to the restaurant,” Alec answers with a snicker. “This is going to be a lot more interesting than I originally anticipated.”

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try updating one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and twitter @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi, communication keeps the muses brewing


End file.
